Against All Odds
by Object Of The Twin's Affection
Summary: Tragic. Sorry, taking a break from my other fics. Kinda depressing....
1. Part 1

  
  
This yet another songfic by me!(Check out my other pen name, water_nymph, fort the others.) I know I should be working on Gwynedd's Den, but this idea sprang up and I just had to do it. It's only a one parter, so don't worry.  
  
But there is one thing. Our public speech competition @ school is comimg, and we've already started preparing, and since I usually win, (modest huh?)it should be easy, but i still like to work hard on my speech. Anyway, this just means I'll less time to write. but don't worry, I will try to post stories ASAP!!!!  
  
As you all know, I'm a Harry and hermione buff. Not Herm/Ron, Harry/cho, Harry/Ginny, Herm/Draco and especially not Harry/Draco. (What kind or sickos are you people? Geez!) This one is a H/H but it is not happy happy! It's to Mariah Carey and Westlife's Against all Odds, so it's kind of obvious what's going to happen. Some of you will feel like axe murdering me (all you H/H shippers!) and others will cheer, but you have to consider the circumstances of what happens! (ok, I'm giving everything away, but it is obvious isn't it?) well, I can't please everyboddy, so live with it.  
  
Read and Review! (Oh yeah, and don't forget to enjoy!)  
  
  
Disclaimer: You know what her's and what isn't. Do I really have to elaborate?  
  
Against All Odds  
  
Harry walked up the steps slowly, every step filled with dread. he could no longer delay it.  
  
'Okay. I have to do this.' he thought to himself. 'It's going to hurt. But......I can't risk.....I wouldn't forgive myself.'  
  
He rang the doorbell.  
  
***************************************  
  
DING DONG!!!  
  
'Damnit! Why does the doorbell ring every time I try to take a bath!'  
  
Hermione got up out of the steaming bathtub and donned her bathrobe. She walked to the door and peered through the peephole. Her spirits quickly lifted once she saw the face at the other side of the door.  
  
***********************************  
  
The door flew open and his girlfriend threw her arms around him. She went to kiss him, but quicky withdrew, seeing the look on his face.  
  
'Oh no.' she thought. 'Something is really wrong.'  
  
"Harry? Is something wrong?"  
  
**********************************  
  
He pushed himself through the door and into the sitting room. He couldn't answered her, knowing he would just fall apart. He sat down on the couch, head in his hands. Finally he forced himself to utter the painful words.  
  
"Hermi.....I, I can't do this anymore."  
  
He heart broke as he saw her tears well up.  
  
"It's dangerous. I can't keep worrying. If you...."  
  
"Harry? What are you saying?"  
  
*How can I just let you walk away*  
*Just let you leave without a trace*  
*When I stand here taking*  
*Every breath with you*  
*You're the only one*  
*Who really knew me*  
*At All*  
  
***************************  
  
Hermione was shaking all over. She couldn't stop, because she knew what was coming. She made herself say the words. She wanted them to come out harsh, but she could manage was a frantic whisper.  
  
"Harry, are you breaking up with me?"  
  
"Hermione. He's after me! He'll kill you! I couldn't live with myself if he...if you were gone."  
  
But he finally hit her nerve. "So that's it is it?! You don't want to live with guilt! Why now Harry?! Where was your guilt all through these years? All the dangerous things we did? Where was that dread, or guilt, Harry? Where was it?"  
  
*How can you just walk away from me*  
*When all that I can do is watch you leave*  
*'Cause she shared the laughter*  
*And the Pain*  
*And even shared the tears*  
  
"Why are you doing this to me now?"  
  
*You're the Only One*  
*Who really knew Me*  
*At All*  
  
******************************  
  
Harry felt like he had just been stabbed in the gut. He didn't want this, but he had to. If Hermione was killed....  
  
"Hermione, you know it's not that... I just don't want to put-"  
  
"What Harry? What?! You don't want to put on the guilt Harry! Don't do this! Not now!"  
  
Harry stood there helplessly as she ran to her room and slammed the door.  
  
********************************  
  
Hermione lay on her bed. How could he do this? How? He knew she didn't care. She knew they were in danger. They always had been. Why now?  
  
*So take a look at me now*  
*There's just an Empty Space*  
  
"Get out of here Harry!" she yelled. "Get out of my house!"  
  
*There's nothing left here*  
*to re mind me*  
*Just the memory of your face*  
  
*******************************  
  
"Harry bowed his head. He didn't want to let go, but, he couldn't let Hermione die.  
  
*So take a look at me now*  
*There's just an empty space*  
*And you coming back to me*  
*Is Against All Odds*  
*That's what I gotta to face*  
  
Harry slowly walked to her bedroom door and opened it. Hermione lay on the bed, facing away from the door.  
  
"Hermi, I-"  
  
"Don't Harry, don't make it worst. Just go, okay? Just go!"  
  
He sat down on the bed behind her, stroking her hair. She didn't try to pull away, but did not look at him.  
  
"Hermione Granger, listen to me. I love you, more than anything. I don't want to get you killed. It would be all my fault. I couldn't live if- Hermione, please don't be mad. This is something I have to do. Don't make this harder than it already is. Please."  
  
She sat up, pulling herself away from him. "Why Harry? You never answered me! It was the same before! Why have you had this sudden epiphany?! Huh?" She wiped her tears away. Her shoulders shook with each sob. "Don't leave me here alone..."  
  
He pulled her into his arms, holding her as she sobbed.  
  
"please Harry! Don't leave.."  
  
"I'm sorry Hermi, bgut you'll see, you'll see why..."  
  
He kissed her softly, and pulled back.  
  
"You'll see me again, Hermione, I promise."  
  
She clung to him, like mother to a child. SHe put her tiny hand on his cheek. "Don't Harry, I don't care, I wan't you to stay."  
  
He too, fought the tears unsuccessfully. "I can't. Goodbye, Hermione. I love you. Never forget that."  
  
"No Harry! Don't, don't, please don't go..."  
  
But he was gone.  
  
*****************************  
  
*I wish I could just make you turn around*  
*Turn around and see me cry*  
*There's so much I need to say to you*  
*So many reasons why*  
*You're the only One*  
*Who really Knew Me*  
*At all*  
  
Hermione lay curled up on her bed. She didn't even know if she would see him again. Just because he didn't want her to get killed. Was it worth it? No. Because she was slowly dying without him.  
  
******************************  
  
Harry leaned against her door. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do, and she hated him for it.  
  
"Oh, god Hermione, if only you could see, I just wanted to protect you."  
  
He dropped the letter in her mailbox and walked away. Walked away from what he thought he could do without.  
  
******************************  
  
Hermione got up the next morning. She didn't want to do anything, just crawl up in bed and cry. But she forced herself up, and went to get the mail.  
  
"Junk, Junk, Bill, Bill, Bill" She stopped. There was a letter, addressed to her. Opening it, she recognized Harry's neat, loopy script. She sat down and began to read.  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
I miss you already. I need you tounderstand, this was not because of guilt, as I know you think it is. We have always been in danger, but it's getting worst. I'm sorry. I couldn't knowingly endanger you like that. I ove oyu, more than anything, and I'd rather know you were safe, than have to go to your funeral. I'm sorry, but I had to leave. Please remember, you will see you again. When it's safe. I love you, and know you feel the same. Please be patient, but I will come back to you. I will. I promise. Goodbye my love.  
  
  
Yours Forever,  
  
Harry  
  
  
*So take a look at me now*  
*'Cause just an empty space*  
*And there's nothing left Here*  
*To remind me*  
*Just the memory of your face*  
  
She tucked away the letter. "Come back Harry."  
  
*******************************  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
Hermione opened the door.  
  
"Ron! Hi!" She gave her old friend a hug and invited him into the kitchen.  
  
"So Herm, what are you up to now?"  
  
"Not much, you know. Just hanging around."  
  
"Come on, Herm, you should get out more. See other people. I know you're cooped up in this house all day. This isn't like you. Come out with me tonight. We'll have fun. God knows you need it."  
  
"No, Ron, I, I think I'll pass. Thanks."  
  
"Come on Herm, you need to get out."  
  
"No, Ron, I don't want to go out!"  
  
"Hermione, he's not coming back. You can't still believe..."  
  
"No. He's coming back. He promised me. He's coming back. He said-"  
  
"Hermione. No one knows where he is. No one's seen him since you did, eleven months ago. He's gone missing. He's not coming back. You have to accept-"  
  
  
"No you're wrong! He's coming back, he promised me. He wouldn't lie. He wouldn't.."  
  
Ron held her as she broke down.  
  
*Take a look at me now*  
*'Cause there's just an empty space*  
*But to wait for you*  
*Is all I can Do*  
*And that's what I've got to face*  
  
*****************************  
  
Harry held the creased photo. Oh god, he missed her. He had been in hiding for so long...lost contact with the world. He didn't know whether it was safe or not. But he couldn't go back yet.  
  
"I promised you I'd come back, Hermione.. I'll try, I'll try..."  
  
But it didn't look like he could keep his promise....  
  
******************************  
  
The doorbell rang again. Hermione had a constant stream of visitors, all destined to cheer her up. Ginny. Ron. Her mother. The twins. Angelina, Alicia, Katie. Other old school friends. Mostly their efforts failed.  
  
"You know, Hermione" Angelina had said on one of her visits. " You really need a new man to cheer you up. There's this really cute doctor down where I work. I've had my eyes on him, but I think you need it more than me. I'll be happy to set you up with him."  
  
"No thanks, Lina. I'm doing just fine." she had answered. Hah. What a lie.  
  
But this time it wasn't a friend. Quite the opposite.  
  
"So we meet again Miss Granger." he said stepping inside.  
  
She gasped. Voldemort was in her house.  
  
"Wh...What are you, doing here? Where's, where's Harry?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry my dear, I do have some bad news. I'm afraid, yes I'm sorry. Harry, is well, gone."  
  
"What?...No, he said he'd come back, he said, he promised..."  
  
"Don't fret my dear. It wasn't too painful. I mean, it went by fairly quickly, it was clean..."  
  
"You killed him! You bastard! You killed Harry!"  
  
Without thinking, she jumped on him, knocking him down.  
  
"Now, now. No need to get pushy." pulling out his wand, he sent her flying across the room, into the wall. "No need to kill you, bratt. Just thought I should bring you the news." And with that he disapparated, leaving Hermione alone with her tears.  
  
*********************  
  
"She's dead you know." Voldemort sat upon his throne. He had finally got his hands upon Potter, and oh, revenge was sweet. He was going to have fun....  
  
"Who?" Harry asked, wincing in pain.  
  
"Why, you're little friend. Miss Granger."  
  
Harry immediatly reacted with anger. He pulled himself away from the death eaters' grips and lunged forward. "You killed her, didn't you! You killed her you bastard! I hope you rott in fuckin' hell!" He managed to land several punches, before he was pulled back into the death eater's arms.  
  
"Harry, there's no need to get violent. I didn't have to kill her. It was done fore me."  
  
He laughed at Harry's puzzled expression.  
  
"My boy, she got tired of waiting. She married quickly, but I'm afraid, the poor girl isn't such a good judge of character. He threw her around, finally pushing her down the stairs. Died of head trauma. It's actually very sad...."  
  
"No! No, I never kept my promise. I was going to! I was going back....why? why did I leave?"  
  
"Yes, why did you? You were only delaying both of your deaths. But you will die now Potter. A painful death. She left you for dead. Don't you want to make it so she wasn't living a lie?"  
  
Harry was hit with the Cruciatus curse, and the pain filled his body. What had he done?  
  
*************************  
  
Hermione packed her bags. She was going to find him. Get her revenge. If Harry couldn't stop him, she would....even if she had to die trying....  
  
**************************  
  
Harry lay in his cell, gripping the photo of her. You know, it wouldn't be so bad now, dying. He'd maybe be able to see Hermione. Say sorry for not coming back in time... for not keeping his promise. He couldn't handle much more of this torture. But at least now he had something to look forward to. Hermione, and his parents...  
  
**************************  
  
Hermione was just heading out the door when another visitor pulled up.  
  
"Proffesor Dumbledore! Hello!"  
  
"Hello Hermione. Gound on a trip, are you?" he asked, looking at her suitcase suspiciously.  
  
"Um, well, yes, I guess I am. I uh, this a surprise! Why are you here?"  
  
"Well I just came to visit. See how you're doing. May I come in?"  
  
"Well, of course. Come into the kitchen. Would you like some tea?"  
  
"Yes, actually, if you please." said the elderly man, taking a seat in Hermione's spacious kitchen. "No word from Harry, huh?"  
  
Hermione bowed her head. "I, uh, had a visitor last night. You'll never guess who."  
  
"No, I guess I won't. Who?"  
  
"Voldemort. He came into my house and... he just basically bragged about killing Harry...and then he left. Not without sending me flying against a wall first, but anyways. He just left. And I don't know whether to believe him, or not, or even try to find or, I just-"  
  
"Hermione, I don't believe he's dead."  
  
"Y-you don't" she looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I think he was just playing with your mind. But Harry's most likely in danger. Voldemort is most likely playing with Harry's mind too, saying you're dead. But we have to find them. Now."  
  
"But where?"  
  
"Where were you planning on finding him, Hermione, when you were leaving to find him? You had no idea. But I do. Let's go." He stood up, demonstrating energy beyond his numerous years.  
  
"How did you know I was going after Voldemort?"  
  
"My dear I have been watching you. And I could see it all over your face. Hunger for revenge."  
  
"You think it's not in your eyes, Albus?" (A/N in my view, he convinced the gang to call him by his name after they graduated.) "I see it. You want revenge just as much as I do. For the Potters, which you were too late to save, for everyone else you couldn't. You blame yourself. And it eats away at you."  
  
"You read me too well, my dear. Do you think it's easy. You want revenge for Harry. I want revenge for all those people that got lost. The Prewetts, the Bones, the Potters, the Longbottoms, Cedric Diggory, Bertha Jorkins.... the list goes on."  
  
"It wasn't your fault."  
  
"Someone has to take the guilt. Why not me?"  
  
"Well, them, let's go get that bastard. Beat him down before he can do it to anyone else."  
  
*******************  
  
Harry was fighting a losing battle. One more Crutiatus Curse, he knew he couldn't hold out much longer. Though it wouldn't be so bad, death, he had decided. Like Dumbledore had said, it semed like ages ago.... To the well organised mind, death was but the next adventure...  
  
"Finally falling out, huh, Potter? Ready to die, like your parents and the girl you abandoned? How I've waited for this, Potter. The boy who lived. Hah. Not anymore. You know, Miss grager is probably laughing, up in heaven. Thinking you deserve it for leaving her. I don't know whether anyone deserves this, but, I told you it would be painful. The worst is yet to come. Cruciatus!"  
  
Harry shook with the pain. He couldn't take it. He coughed up blood, and couldn't move.   
  
"Finish me now! I can't stand it." Immediatly he wished he hadn't said it. He had vowed to never give up, but now... it seemed more hopeless than before.  
  
"With pleasure." The Hitler of wizard raised him wand, a sick, twisted smile upon his face.  
  
"Avada-"  
  
"Experillarmus! Not so fast, Voldemort!"  
  
The twisted smile immediatly fell off his face. "You!"  
  
There stood Albus Dumbledore, holding his precious wand.  
  
"End of the line, Riddle." said Dumbledore. "You've done too much damage."  
  
"Try me, old man! I'll take you down with me, I swear it."  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The Dark Lord barely had time to turn around, when Hermione's spell hit him square in the back.  
  
Hermione ran to Harry, still sprawled upon the ground.  
  
"Oh God, Harry" she said, kneeling beside him. "I thought I'd lost you."  
  
"I... tried" he croaked, coughing up more blood.  
  
"Tried what? it's okay... I'm here now.." Hermione wiped the blood away.  
  
"I tried to keep" Harry forced out, gasping for air. "my.....promise... I'm sorry Hermione. Thought you were dead...."  
  
"It's okay. Me and Dumbledore, going to get you out of here, hold on, k? Harry, just hold on."  
  
"Hermi" he said, between fits of coughing. "I love you. Don't forget....I love-"  
  
He went into a violent fit of coughing, gasping for breath. Then after several minutes, his tense body relaxed in her arms.   
  
"No Harry, no. Don't, I came, thought, No! DOn't leave me! Don't Harry, don't let go, don't leave me!"  
  
"Hermione, he's gone." whispered Dumbledore, kneeling down beside her. He's gone."  
  
"No. No, he can't be."  
  
*Take a good look at me Now*  
*'Cause I'll still be standing here*  
*And you coming back to me*  
*Is Against All Odds*  
*That's the Chance I've got to Take*  
  
Dumbledore held his former student as she cried. And a solitary tear ran down his cheek.  
  
*Take a look at me now......*  
  
Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh! A tragic Tale!  
I always thought Dumbledore felt guilty about all this.  
  
Okay, so I lied. I will be a two parter. I have to continue this sorry, you guys!  
  
Pleez review,  
  
~Danie   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2: Adam's Song

Okay, so this is the second and final part of Against All Odds, subtitled Adam's Song. Guessing by the title, you probably know what I'm going to do. Don't worry, it will be just as depressing, if not more than the last part.  
  
Hermione, as if in routine, tidied her house. Them she realized, did it really matter? She sat at her desk and pulled out some parchment, an quill. Then she prepare to write the worst letters she had ever written.  
  
*I never thought I'd die alone*  
*I laughed the loudest who'd have known*  
*I traced the cord back to the wall*  
*Now wonder it was never plugged in at all*  
  
She slowly dipped the quill in the inkpot, and brought it to the paper, slowly scratching out the first letter, to Ron. She tried unsucessfully to preven the page from becoming tear stained. Slowly the words appeared on the page. The last things she would say to her friend.  
  
*I took my time*  
*I hurried up*  
*The choice ws mine*  
*I didn't think enough*  
  
Finally, she began the next letter. This one was easier to write, under the circumstances. She wrote to her mentor, former headmaster. She wrote to Proffesor Dumbledore. This letter was much shorter than the rest. But held just as much meaning.  
  
*I'm too depressed to go on*  
*You'll be sorry when I'm gone*  
  
She remembered a time so long ago. When Harry and her had first gone out, when they were back in school. Everyone was happy, Ron was with Lavender. Not much different now, she thought. Except Harry's gone, I'm alone, and Ron and Lavender have a family. Hah. Little difference. She remembered the day she turned sixteen. The party, going out with her friends and family. God, it seemed more than five years ago. How did thinks go from good to bad to worst so quickly?  
  
*I never conquered, rarely came*  
*sixteen just held such better days*  
*Days when I still felt alive*  
*We couldn't wait to get outside*  
  
They really couldn't wait to get out in the world. It could make or break you. It destroyed her. And Harry. They thought they'd last forever, nothing could break them. Boy, they were wrong. They say learn from your mistakes. They forgot suffer because of your misatakes. They made so many long ago. The worst was naivety. And trust. Those two things were their downfall. That and one too many mistakes they couldn't fix.  
  
*The world was wide*  
*Too late to try*  
*The tour was over*  
*I'd survived*  
  
She spent all her time sulking, now. They're was nothing to do most of the time, and if there was, it was done without enjoyment, or general intrest. Basically she curled up in a shell and wouldn't come out.  
  
*I couldn't wait to get home*  
*To pass the time in my room alone*  
  
What had she done that was worth it? Top of the class, know-it-all, sure. Head girl, sure. Killed Voldemort, the only thing worthwhile she had done for months. Maybe even years. She was famous, just like Harry. But what was the point. Sure, later generation will look in books and see her face, and ask, 'Who's that?' An the answer they'd get? 'Oh. Hermione Granger. Killed the Dark Lord. Witnessed the death of Harry Potter. Poor girl killed herself a year later. Missed Harry. They went way back. Went to school together.' Big deal. Now she knew how Harry felt. She'd rather be totally forgotten.  
  
*I never thought I'd die alone*  
*Another six month I'll be unknown*  
  
She started the write the final letter. To her mother.  
  
*Give all my things to my friends*  
*You'll never set foot in my room*  
*again*  
*You'll close it off, board it up*  
*Remember the time I spilled the cup*  
*Of Apple juice in the hall*  
*Please tell mom this not her fault*  
  
She folded all the letters neatly and once again went throught the house, making sure things were in order. She then pulled out her couldron, and brewed a potion. As it simmered she sat on the couch, crying. Why did it turn out like this? What did she do to deserve this?  
  
She ladeled the silver potion into a cup and took a deep breath.  
  
"Harry, I'm coming." She downed the potion.  
  
*I never conquered, rarely came*  
*But tomorrow holds such better days*  
*Days when I can still feel alive*  
*When I can't wait to get outside*  
*The world is wide, the time goes by*  
*The tour is over, I've survived*  
*I can't wait 'til I go home*  
*To pass the time in my room alone*  
  
*****************  
Ron glanced at the framed picture on the wall. Harry and Hermione, at the beach. Just looking at the picture pained him. One already gone, the other slowly drowning. He decided to go see her.  
  
"Kali! Gwen! Do you guys want to go visit Auntie Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah!" the three year old twins yelled.  
  
"Lav! I'm just taking the girls to see Hermione!"  
  
"Okay Ron, give her my love!"  
  
"Bye Mommy!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Ron took his girls out to the car and buckled them in. As he was driving, Kali asked,  
  
"Dadddy, why does Auntie Hermione live alone? Doesn't she get lonely?"  
  
Ron thought for a moment, of how he would answer. She was right. Hermione was lonely, and depressed. With Harry gone for sure... it was worst.  
  
"Yes" he said, ruffling her curly red hair. "She does get lonely."  
  
"Doesn't she have someone?" piped up Gwen. "Like you have mommy?"  
  
"She did" he answered sadly. "You wouldn't remember. Your Uncle Harry..."  
  
"You mean Harry Potter? Your friend?"  
  
"Yeah. We're here. Let's get out."  
  
They walked to the door together, and Ron rang the doorbell. They waited several minutes, but no one answered.  
  
"That's wierd. She doesn't go out much anymore." He tried the doornob, and it was open. They went in.  
  
"Hermi?" the house was eerily quiet. Ron told the girls to stay at the door and ascended the stairs. He entered the living room.  
  
"Oh God, Hermione!" He knelt down beside her motionless body. She had a serene look to her, almost like she was happy. He gripped her wrist, but there was no pulse. She was gone. Just like Harry.  
  
"Gwen! Kali!" he called in a shaky voice. "Will you please bring me the phone from the kitchen?"  
  
The little girls entered the room, carrying the phone.  
  
"What's wrong with with Auntie Hermione?" asked Gwen. "Why's she on the floor?"  
  
"Is she sick?" asked Kali.  
  
"Yeah" said Ron. "She, uh, drank a bad potion."  
  
He took the phone and dialed home.  
  
"Hello?" came Lavender's voice on the other end.  
  
"Uh, Lav. Hermione, she-"  
  
"What happened, Ron?"  
  
"Hermione took a potion. Comitted suicide. She's gone, Lavender. She's gone."  
  
"Oh god, Ron, I'm sorry."  
  
"Can you just, make arrangements, for someone to pick her up. I'll phone her mother. I'm bring the girls home in a few minutes."  
  
"Yes, I will. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Ron picked up Hermione's limp body and placed it gently on the couch.  
  
"Look daddy" said Gwen. "She's holding letters in her hand!"  
  
Ron tok the letters from her hand. One to Dumbledore, one to her mother, and the last to him. He gently opened the envelope and pulled out a tear-stained page of parchment.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I'm sorry. I just couldn't keep doing this. Ron, I miss him, and why, what else do I have to do? Nothing else for me to do. You're the only one left, of the fabulous trio. You were my dearest friend, Ron, and I love you for it. Say goodbye to Lavender, and everyone else for me. Goodluck with the girls, they'll become a handful later. They can have all my jewelry, I won't need it. Most of all Ron, take care of yourself. Don't forget. Don't foreget anything. Nort the time you and Harry knocked out the troll, or the time we got caught in Hogmede without permission. All the times we snuck around, never forget. And you won't forget me.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
  
Ron folded the letter and took his daughters out to the car. He went home, into Lavender's waiting arms.  
  
  
Okay, so the end was, well, mushy.  
  
Review my sad pathtic depressing fic please!  
  
~Danie 


End file.
